


Aquellas casualidades

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Dos drabbles Zervis.
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 2





	1. Verde Esmeralda

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajos viejos, no los lean. Los paso para respaldar.

Mavis podría decir que la primera vez que vio al chico abordando el mismo vagón que ella, le llamó la atención su cabello negro como la noche o sus ojos, negros también. Sonaría romántico decir que le llamó la atención el aura que tenía y que parecía rodearlo de tristeza.

Pero la verdad era mucho más sencilla, como solía serlo la realidad. Lo primero que vio Mavis fue el bolso verde esmeralda que colgaba de su hombro y que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar con el resto de su vestimenta, que era el uniforme negro de la Preparatoria Nacional de Fiore.

Todas las demás impresiones vinieron más tarde, pues Mavis pronto descubrió que todos los días coincidían a la misma hora en la estación y, casi siempre, en el mismo vagón. También notó que la estación en que bajaba era justo la anterior a la suya, algo bastante obvio ya que era la más cercana a la preparatoria que su uniforme anunciaba. Acompañado siempre, por supuesto, del llamativo objeto que suponía cargaba sus utensilios escolares.

Todos los días, mientras el metro recorría los últimos metros antes de llegar a la estación que llevaba a la secundaria Fairy Hills, Mavis se dedicaba a pensar en el chico y su bolso verde.

Le gustaba especular sobre cuáles serían sus gustos y aficiones. Sobre si había alguna razón por la que siempre parecía triste o si era solo su naturaleza. ¿Ignoraba a todos a su alrededor o solo parecía hacerlo? ¿Notaría las insistentes miradas de Mavis? ¿Recordaría la ocasión en que sus ojos se cruzaron por casualidad o ni siquiera se había dado cuenta?

Cada día la curiosidad crecía, aunque no conseguía reunir la valentía suficiente para acercarse a él. Y, cuando el año llegaba a su fin y fue momento de postular a un nuevo establecimiento, se dijo que la única razón por la que elegía la Preparatoria Nacional de Fiore era por su prestigio y alta exigencia. ¿Qué otra razón podría tener?


	2. Dorado

El primer día de clases nunca le había parecido algo importante a Zeref, quien no entendía porque todo el mundo parecía emocionarse tanto cada año.

Es cierto que este era ya su segundo año en la Preparatoria Nacional de Fiore y que ya no había nada nuevo para él, pero incluso cuando estaba recién llegado su opinión había sido la misma. Para él solo era un día de clases como cualquier otro.

Su poco interés en prácticamente cualquier cosa que no fueran sus estudios nunca le había ganado muchos amigos pero la situación se había acentuado el último año, cuando no solo debió cambiar de colegio al dejar la secundaria, si no que también se habían mudado de ciudad.

La razón tras este cambio era la esperanza de un tratamiento definitivo para su hermano menor. Natsu había nacido con una condición que lo enviaba al hospital cada cierta cantidad meses y que hasta hace poco parecía irreversible. Sin embargo, hace dos años les había llegado una propuesta de un tratamiento experimental que parecía funcionar. El inconveniente era que tenían que mudarse hasta la capital del país, que era el único lugar donde se estaba probando. Para su buena fortuna, allí vivía Igneel, un amigo de la familia, quien al saber de esta situación, se había ofrecido a recibir en su hogar a Natsu y a Zeref, que se había negado a dejar solo a su hermano.

Con todos esos cambios, el año anterior había sido complicado para ambos y eso no había ayudado a su socialización, que a estas alturas parecía ya un caso perdido. Al menos parecía que el tratamiento había funcionado, ya que la salud de Natsu había mejorado mucho.

Zeref se había distraído con sus recuerdos y por eso no prestaba suficiente atención al camino, como evidenció su sorpresivo choque con otra persona. Trastabilló un poco pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio y también evitar que el otro cayera debido a su impulso. Cuando recuperó la estabilidad, lo único que vio fue una masa de pelo dorado que había colisionado contra su pecho.

Unos segundos después la masa decidió moverse y descubrió que pertenecía a una chica, que no parecía mayor de doce años.

– Ah, lo siento – Dijo ella –No veía por donde iba.  
– No hay problema – Respondió él – ¿Estás buscando a alguien?  
– ¿Qué? Ah, no, es mi primer día aquí y venía atrasada, así que… – Ahora que lo decía, Zeref notó que vestía el uniforme de las chicas de la preparatoria. Un momento, ¿atrasada?

La campana sonó en ese momento, anunciando el inicio de clases.  
– Uh, tengo que irme.  
– ¡Yo también! ¡Espero verte más tarde! – Y tras decir eso, la chica se fue corriendo.

Zeref también hizo su camino hasta su salón, aunque no pudo evitar que la última frase se quedara en su mente. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y por qué esperaba verlo más tarde?


End file.
